


Stress Relief

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Today's been so stressful,” she said, her voice soft though he could hear the playful lilt it held as she gently pulled him around to face her. “I thought maybe you could help me relieve it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written especially for [The Porn Battle XV Challenge](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html) using the prompts 'friends with benefits', 'masturbation' and 'stress'.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

It had been a long day and all Nathan wanted was to take a shower and then crash out on the couch with a beer and some take-out. He realized that plan was going to have to be amended when he walked further into his apartment and found his best friend sitting in his living room. 

“There you are,” Haley exclaimed. “I was expecting you an hour ago.”

Removing his suit jacket and his already loosened tie, he tossed the items onto the armchair closest to him as he made his way towards the kitchen. “We didn't have plans, did we?” he called out as he went to grab a couple of beers from the fridge. 

“No,” she replied, following behind him. 

Nathan bit back the moan he felt bubbling in his throat when he felt the warmth of her palm against his back through the thin fabric of his shirt. “Hales...”

“Today's been so stressful,” she said, her voice soft though he could hear the playful lilt it held as she gently pulled him around to face her. “I thought maybe you could help me relieve it.”

Haley's words spiked his blood and caused his cock to stiffen. He knew they needed to talk... that he needed to tell her that he wasn't sure he could carry on with the arrangement they'd come up with a few months ago after she'd gone through another bad break-up. Not when his feelings for her were becoming stronger by the day. Being with her and yet, at the same time, not being with her was just too damn hard.

Gazing into her eyes, he knew he couldn't refuse her request and so, cupping her cheeks, he fused his lips to hers and kissed her hard and deep. He reached behind her and slowly lowered the zipper of her dress and, together, they stripped it off before working on her underwear. Breaking the kiss when the need for air was too strong to ignore, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and nibbled at her delicate flesh. He felt her unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants and he growled in the back of his throat at the feel of her slim fingers wrapped around his throbbing dick. 

“You like that, don't you?” she whispered, her hot breath puffing against the shell of his ear. 

“Uh huh,” he mumbled, bucking his hips into her hand to encourage her to stroke him faster. As she did so, Nathan swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the tiled floor to join her clothes while Haley pushed his pants and boxer briefs down his thighs. 

Anticipation swirled low in his belly when she began kissing her way down his chest and stomach until she settled on her knees and looked up at him with what he could only describe as a naughty glint in her chocolate brown eyes. He watched as she licked her lips in a last minute tease before she parted them and, inch by inch, slowly took his cock into the heated cavern of her mouth.

“Christ!” he moaned, tangling his fingers in her honey-blonde curls. His gaze was locked on hers as she tortuously licked him up and down, like a melting popsicle, until she took mercy on him and sucked him in deep, her cheeks hollowing with the effort. He was already close to coming when he noticed her spreading her knees so that she could finger her pussy while she blew him which only added to the visual. “God, Hales...”

The mewling sounds Haley was making vibrated around his shaft and he knew it wasn't going to take much more to push him over the proverbial edge. He was fairly certain her orgasm was imminent, too given how the fingernails of her free hand were curled into his right buttock, effectively drawing him in even closer, while her moans were growing increasingly louder. 

He wanted to warn her that he was about to come but his mouth was as dry as sandpaper so he, instead, lightly tugged on her hair. 

Haley glanced up at him and flashed him a knowing smirk before tightening her lips around the head of his cock and using the hand that had been gripping his ass to firmly massage his balls. When, a few seconds later, he spilled himself into her mouth she swallowed every drop and then used long swipes of her tongue to lick him clean. 

Nathan felt her tremble against him and he asked, “Did you just come, too?”

“Mm-mm,” she whispered, a look of total satisfaction etched upon her face. 

Offering her his hands, he carefully helped her back onto her feet and, once she was completely upright, he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips hungrily, tasting himself on them. “That felt so fucking good,” he told her, diving back in for another kiss. A shiver ran through him when she began sucking on his tongue and he felt his cock stir in response.

Shucking out of his pants and underwear, which were still bunched around his knees, Nathan also took the opportunity to remove his shoes and socks so he was as naked as Haley. Lifting her up, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist while crossing her wrists behind his neck. 

“So, I was thinking,” she started to say in between kisses, “maybe I could stay over this weekend and we could _really_ relieve some stress. I don't know about you but this week has been a real bitch.” 

He smiled at the familiar teasing tone in her voice and he nodded his agreement as an idea began to take shape in his mind. “Sounds good to me.” Seizing her mouth again, he kept his eyes open as he carefully headed out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom where they would be more comfortable. 

Hopefully, by the end of their weekend together he'd have been able to convince her to break their friends with benefits arrangement and come up with something much more permanent. 

_Fin_


End file.
